First Time
by katsukon
Summary: Originally going to be a 3 chapter fic, but I only got around to make two. Again, wildly popular on deviantART. Pardon any grammatical and spelling mistakes, as always, please enjoy.


I sat down on the floor In Japan's kitchen he wanted to have me over to his place for some reason today. Japan was such a quiet nation, always very polite and respectful. I always thought he was really cute, too. We talk a lot, he usually comes over to my place though. My thoughts were interrupted by him sitting down next to me.  
"Thank you for coming, Greece- San." He said and nodded his head at me.  
"Its not a problem, Japan, I enjoy visiting you. We haven't talked in a while though."  
"Hai, I've been very busy lately. Gomen sai."  
"Don't worry about it, Im just glad I get to see you again. "  
"Hai, me too. Would you like some tea?"  
"Sure, If it's not too much trouble"  
"No, not at all. I'll be right back"  
He stood up and walked over to pour some tea.  
"Would you like something to eat? I prepared some food earlier" He asked, looking back at me.  
"Sure, If it's not too much trouble." I responded with the same thing.  
"No, not at all"  
The nation calmy brought the food and tea over to the table we were sitting at.  
He set the tea down and we both reached for it at the same time, I akwardly placed my hand ontop of his by mistake.  
"Oh, sorry Japan. I didn't mean to do that."  
Japan's face was flushed, "Ah...it's fine I shouldve been paying more attention...uhm.." Japan trailed off.  
"Oh my god how akward" I thought to myself. I began slowly eating the food he prepared, listening to him talk, and sipping the tea he made. Japan always made the best food and tea. Randomly, Japan asked me  
"Greece-San, Have you ever noticed how all the other nations have someone, except myself?"  
I looked at him, confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Germany has Italy, France has England, Russia has China, America has Canada, Austria has Switzerland..."  
"Oh, you mean, like a significant other?"  
Japan blushed, "Well, uh, I mean, I guess you could call it that. I just hate being lonely. You have Turkey, don't you?"  
I laughed a bit, "Turkey is a bastard. "  
"Oh, Im sorry. I didn't mean to offend you"  
"No offense taken, don't worry about it ."  
"Hai, But, Ive never been with anyone, never. I've never made love with anyone, i've never even kissed anyone." Japan sighed, "How do you even kiss someone?" Japan sighed again and I leaned myself closer to him, leaning more and more closer to him as he spoke until our noses were nearly touching. He looked up, blushing and shocked. But he didn't move.  
"Greece-San...k..kiss me..." He said in a whisper.  
I kissed him, my warm lips pressed against his, for someone who had never kissed before, he was very good at it.  
Japan broke the kiss, "I like the way a kiss feels."  
I smiled at him "I'm glad. "  
"Do you...want to kiss again?"  
"I'd like that."  
Japan leaned in for a kiss, his lips pressed against mine once again. His lips were so soft. I slowly opened my mouth slightly and slipped my tongue into his mouth. I slowly ran it across his tongue. I heard a slight "Mmmm" from Japan. I guess he liked it. Then, I felt his tongue run across mine, Pretty soon we were making out with one another. I slowly slid my hand up his shirt to feel his nice body. Japan broke the kiss and looked at me. I moved my hand away and blushed "I..I'm sorry...Was that too much?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"No." He said and looked at me," I just...really liked it"  
"Oh."  
i went back to kissing him, I pulled him into my lap and took off his shirt and slowly began to kiss down his body.  
"Mmmmhmnnnn..." Japan moaned, while his hands were locked in my hair. I got to his stomach and kissed back up to his neck.  
"Ahhhah~!" Japan moaned in my ear. I loved the sound of him being turned on, it started to make me feel horny. I slowly kissed up the side of his face and licked the outer part of his ear. I felt his fingers grab my hair tighter. I gently sucked on his ear lobe and japan moaned once again.  
All of the sudden, Japan pulled away, got off me, grabbed his shirt and ran to his room. This confused me. Did I do something wrong? I thought he wanted this...? I calmy got up and walked to his room and knocked on the door.  
"Japan?" I asked.  
"Could you...please leave me alone..Greece-San?" He said quietly.  
"Why?" I asked, feeling sad.  
"Just please! Go away!" He raised his voice.  
"If you want me to go, then I'll go. And I'll never come back." I waited a minuet and the door slowly unlocked.  
I walked in, Japan was standing there awkwardly with his shirt over his crotch.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, as I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"N...no" He said, wrapping his arms around me and dropping the shirt.  
"Why did you run off, then?" I asked.  
"I was embarrassed," He said, face still flushed.  
"Don't be, okay? You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me." I reassured him.  
"Hai," Japan nodded, and then looked at me.  
"D...do...you want to continue...?" Japan's face was red.  
"Yes." I pressed my lips into his and he fell back on the bed. I stood over him and bent down to kiss his body. He scooted up on the bed so that I could be ontop of him. We began to makeout again and I slowly started grinding my hips against his and massaging his ass.  
"Ohh..ah...mmmmhmnnnn...Greece-San...oh..." Japan moaned over and over in my ear. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off and slipped my hand down the back side of Japan's pants to feel his toned ass, I grabbed it and massaged it.  
"Greece-San, mmmmmhnmmm...I...I can't take it anymore...ah..." He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down a little along with his boxers. Revealing his beautiful 8 inch, curved, throbbing virgin cock. He blushed deeply. I smiled at him and even giggled a bit. He turned red again and pulled his boxers up.  
"No, I wasn't laughing at that. I was giggling because you're so cute and I'm so happy that this is happening. Japan, I've liked you for a while. "  
Japan looked shocked, "You...you have?"  
"Yes." I smiled and nodded back, "Now, let me see it again."  
I tugged at the waistband of Japan's boxers and pulled them down slowly, revealing his cock again. Just the sight of his cock made mine start to get hard.  
I placed my 2 fingers at the base of his cock and began to stroke upward.  
"A..ahhh..." I heard Japan start to moan.  
I kissed the base of Japan's cock, "Japan, do you have any lubrication I could use?" I asked, kissing the head of his cock.  
"Mmmmhnnnnmmm...h..hai..." Japan said in a moan, reaching for the drawer on the nightstand by the bed And pulling out a small bottle of lube and a tiny remote controlled viborator. He handed them to me and blushed  
I smiled, "Japan, I thought you were a virgin."  
"Hai, I am, but virgins like to feel good sometimes, too"  
I chuckled a bit, "I understand".  
I put some lube on the base of his cock and on his tight hole and rubbed it. His hands were clenched to the bed sheets and he was moaning out in pleasure.  
I rubbed his tight hole a little bit harder, and started to finger him. He was so tight, and it felt amazing. I finally got my finger in him, sliding in and out gently and slowly.  
"ahh..mmm..ahh..ah..mmmhnmmm..ahh" Japan was moaning loud, louder than I thought for such a quiet nation. I got the vibrator and turned it on the low setting and gently put it in Japan. He yelped and I looked up at him.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, kissing his soft lips. He kissed me back,  
"Hai, that just feels really really good."  
"I'm glad." I smiled.  
I left the vibrator in him and turned it to the medium setting.  
I spread the lube around on Japan's cock, slowly running my hand up the base, massaging the shaft gently and then moving to the head, running my thumb gently over it. Japan was non stop moaning. I didn't use that much lube on his cock but I figured that it would do. I put my mouth on the head of Japan's cock, licking it slowly and bobbing my head up and down on it, moving my mouth all around it. I moved down to get more of his cock, part of the base, and the eventually I began to deep throat him. I was so hard in my pants that I was beginning to ache. I ignored it and bobbed my mouth up and down on Japan cock. I switched the vibrator setting up to high. I kept going on his cock, using my tongue. I knew he felt good, his moans told me so. I felt pre cum start to leak out of his cock and I gently massaged his sensitive head with my tongue.  
Japan moaned, "I..I can't take it anymore! Make..ah..ah...make love to m..m...me, Greece-San!" I looked up at him, my mouth still on his cock.  
He looked embarrassed, "You...you don't have to...gomen sai"  
I took my mouth off of his cock, "No, I want to. Really badly. I promise I'll be gentle." Japan smiled and nodded.  
I gently took the vibrator out of Japan and slowly pulled off my pants and boxers. My cock was a bit bigger, but not by much. Japan looked at it with wide eyes, and a flushed face.  
I rubbed some lube on my cock, making sure that I wouldn't hurt Japan.  
"Japan, tell me if this hurts at all and I'll stop, okay?"  
"Hai," Japan said in a whisper.  
I lined my cock up with his hole, gently rubbing the head against it. Japan moaned, "It's so smooth and soft feeling, it feels so good already." I smiled at him and kissed him.  
I gently and slowly entered Japan, I heard a loud whimper. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Hai, that just felt very good"  
I gently pushed more of my cock into Japan, "mmmmhmmff" I let out a moan .  
"Please, Greece-San, I can take more of you." Japan moaned, clenching the bed sheets in his hands. "Are you sure?" I asked, "Hai". He replied. I thrusted more of my cock into him, so it was about halfway in. I heard a deep gasp and exhale from Japan, "This feels really nice, Greece-San" I moaned and smiled, "agreed."  
I thrusted in and out of him slowly with only half of my cock. "You like that, Japan?" I said and began to stroke his cock.  
"Mmmmhnmnmmmm...h..hai..." Japan moaned in response.  
I went a little bit faster until I was almost all the way inside of him.  
"I..I think I can..take all of you..." Japan said, blushing.  
I gently grabbed his hips and thrusted all of my cock into him. Japan let out a loud yelp type moan.  
"Ahhh...mmm...Greece-San! Make love to me, harder!" Japan moaned. It's so cute how Japan uses the term "Make love" instead of fuck. It just shows how politie and sweet he is.  
I smiled a bit and started to go faster and deeper in Japan.  
I leaned my head back and moaned, "Oh my god...Japan, youre so tight, mmhmmnn"  
"Is that...a good thing?" He moaned back.  
"Yes, it feels so nice! Ahh...ahhh..mmm!"  
I stroked Japan's cock faster as I fucked him faster and harder. Pre-cum started leaking out again. I rubbed his sensitive head.  
"Greece-San! Oh! I never knew I could feel like this, ahhh..!" Japan moaned loudly, "I..I want you to cum inside of me! Ahh!" His deep breaths now turned into heavy and quick pants and so did mine.  
"Japan, I think I'm going to cum," I moaned and thrusted inside of him harder a few more times before cumming inside of him. "Ohh Japan, ahh! mmmmmhnmmmmm!" I moaned as I came inside of him, cum filling him and leaking out of his hole with my sensitive and throbbing cock inside, still fucking him slowly.  
"Ahh..me...me too! Aahhhhhh! Oh, mmmmhmmnnnn!" Japan moaned loudly, cum squirting out of his cock and landing on his stomach and chest. He came a lot, it covered his cock and was on his stomach and chest. I breathed heavily and kissed the tip of his sensitive head, tasting his sweet cum and licking it off of his cock. He moaned and his legs were shaking, his hands above his head and he was breathing heavily. I felt pretty sensitive too, I thrusted my cock in him slowly a few more times before pulling out and having my cum spill out of his hole. I crawled up on the bed next to Japan, he was still breathing heavily and his legs were still shaking. He was so cute.  
"That...that was so good, Greece-San." Japan said in between breaths.  
I smiled at him, "agreed". I sat up and grabbed the tissues on the night stand next to his bed and wiped the cum off from his chest and stomach and from around his tight hole. Japan just looked at me, flushed. I threw the tissues in the trash can across the room and laid back down next to him.  
"How'd you like loosing your virginity, Japan?" I asked and kissed his cheek.  
"It was...a...amazing" He said and kissed me, "but now, what do we do?"  
I smiled at him, "Cuddle and nap".  
"Cuddle?" He asked.  
"You know, cuddling?" I said, Eskimo kissing his nose.  
"No, i'm not familiar. Will you describe it to me?" He asked.  
"Its too hard to describe, but I can show it to you."  
"Hai," He said and nodded his head.  
I pulled the covers up, over us.  
I then, put my arm underneath Japan and laid my head down on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, it was so fast. I took his arm and put it around me, and snuggled into him close and smiled, then looked up at him.  
"Oh...I like this. You're very warm, Greece-San" He said and kissed the top of my head and played with my ahoge.  
"Thank you" I said and yawned.  
"Okay, what now?" He asked.  
"We nap." I said and smiled, closing my eyes.  
"Hai," Japan whispered to me and laid his head on top of mine. I shortly dozed off while listening to the heartbeat of the shy and quiet nation.


End file.
